


Roxy ♦ Kankri - Dream Bubble Trouble

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Kankri Vantas, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Dream Bubbles, Gen, God Tier Kankri, LGBTQ Character, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rare Pairings, Seer of Blood God Tier, Sex-Repulsed Kankri Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: Roxy meets a God Tier Kankri whilst exploring the Dream Bubbles.A stand off ensues.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde & Kankri Vantas
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Roxy ♦ Kankri - Dream Bubble Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> First of a 30 part series!

Roxy had heard about _‘Kankri the Insufferable’_ before; had met a dozen or so versions of him across the dream bubbles. Sat through double the amount of lectures. She’d never been attacked by one before: guess there was a first time for everything, though.

Thankfully the troll ceased swinging his scythe at her after she’d thrown her hands up in surrender (Honestly, she hadn’t thought that Trolls had a sign for surrender, but was glad that he at least knew the human’s one). Kankri had retreated backwards, mirroring her frantic need to put all that much more space between her and the _very_ sharp edge of the Troll’s weapon. She had half a mind to continue her retreat all the way into another bubble, far away from this crazy god-tier version of Kankri…

But, unfortunately, the other half of her mind was controlling her mouth and was much, _much_ quicker.

"Woah! Violence! I thought u didn’t do violence, on account of ur faith and all?" For some reason, Kankri didn’t seem startled to hear that a veritable stranger knew something, _anything_, about him (That didn't stop her from silently screaming on the inside). Although, that might have been because there were countless versions of every player scattered across paradox space. Roxy still wasn’t used to that.

Instead of gearing up to try and cut Roxy down like a particularly stubborn crop, Kankri eased up, letting his scythe hang by his side. This meant Roxy was able to look him in the eyes and not forced to eyeball the blade like it was severely under dressed exotic dancer.

"Typically I do not." Roxy shot him the old ‘raised eyebrow’ look. “I swear it, I don’t!” Roxy continued to look unimpressed.

"Yeah? But here u are anyways; actin’ like you’ve got no faith or whatever. Like, 'what's there to have faith in anyway, LMAO', ya'know?" From the thoroughly befuddled expression he was making back at her, Roxy supposed her didn’t _‘ya’know’_.

"Myself, I suppose? Although, that doesn’t seem to be going all that well I'm afraid."

Roxy stared for a long moment; then let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"... Yikes my dude… You need to, idk, talk?"

“I-. Um… Does your species classify _‘talking’_,” He punctuated the word with air quotes. ”as romantic in any way?” Despite Roxy growing up with little to no contact with actual, physical, humanoid beings, she'd consumed enough Old Earth TV shows to recognise that Kankri was _really_ uncomfortable with the idea of romance: which, frankly, was fair enough.

“Naw my dude, u good.” Kankri, honest to God, _smiled at her_. Roxy had to take a second to make sure she wasn’t about to kneel over or hallucinating. She’d never seen _any_ version of this Troll do that before. And, truthfully? She thought that he was actually kinda cute when he did.

“Well, in that case… Yes, I would like to… Talk.”


End file.
